Hatred's cruel Shadow 2:Decieved
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: and the sequel to it. Again, I made this over a year ago, so it won't be as good as my work now, but it still made me one of the best author's on the other site. Like Father, like Son
1. Another beginning

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved1

Zelda and Link wipped the sweat off their brow as they stood back to admire their work. They had rebuilt the entire castle in less than a week. Link looked at the rest of the village,it wouldn't take much to fix everything. If they could fix the castle then they could surely put this town back on its feet. Zelda smiled as she leaned against a tree. The servants who had actually managed to run and escape had come back.

"What do you say we tackle this tomorrow?" Link smiled up at her. Zelda nodded and they headed to their newly finished castle hand in hand.A sly smile came across his lips and diverted her to her new garden they had put in.

"Where are we going?"she laughed. He didn't say anything except gave her a smile. Once they got there he pushed her against a tree and kissed her passionately.Zelda's arms wrapped around his neck and willingly opened her mouth.He pulled back gently and smiled at her.

"Link...right here in the garden?"

"Huh?NO...later.Heh I have a question for you"he released her and went down on one knee.Zelda's eyes widend.

"Marry me Zelda,please". Zelda clasped her hands together and got the biggest smile in the world.But before she said anything she hit him hard in the head.

"OW!What was that for?"

"For taking so long,and of course I'll marry you!"she giggled as she jumped on him. The sudden weight made him fall over,but he was laughing none the less. He held onto her tightly as he rolled to his feet. Once up he gave her a helping hand and slipped the ring he had made himself. The band was made out of silver,and dimonds were aligned in a snowflake cut. It truely was beautiful. Zelda smiled as Link carried her inside. There was no need for a big wedding,just a quick 'I do' was all they needed. And of course Azuo and the sages were invited.But that was it. Impa was crying and wouldn't let go of Zelda. Ruto was also crying but for a different reason. She was pulling on Link's arm,begging him to break it off. Wonder if he 'accidentially' killed her,they would think it was his dark side trying to be free again. Saria hugged him tightly and asked if she could be the flower girl. Link smiled and nodded. Daruina was the best man,and Impa was the first brides maid. The wedding wasn't that long but when it was over Daruina asked if he could speak to Link,man to ...goron...yeah.

"So...finally got married.I figure you'll make a good dad,husband,and King"Daruina smiled. Link's eyes widend,he had completely forgotten about having to rule a country.

"Heh...yeah"he replied weakly. He didn't do well talking to a bunch of people,he had always been a loner.Now having to rule a country?And Zelda said she had always dreaded becoming ruler of it.

'Oh crap...I'm screwed'.

"If you have any troubles I'd be glad to help out.Me being the ruler of a city of my own,its not as hard as a job as your's would be...but I'll help in anyway I can"Daruina patted Link hard on the back,causing him to fall over.

"Thanks"he got off the floor and gave the goron a brief hug.

"I swear you did this on purpose! You took my man away from me!" Ruto shouted at Zelda,on the day of her wedding no less.Not what she needed. Zelda groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Look...if he loved you he would have chose you.But he loves me so he decided all on his own to marry me.Please Ruto,try to be happy for me"Zelda tried to get the Zora princess to smile but had no such luck. Nabooru laughed as she tugged on Ruto's arm.

"Hey be happy your not trapped in ice.Be happy for her!"Nabooru punched Ruto in the arm,hard.It was a princess's wedding,how had the power to smite Ruto if she didn't shut up.But Zelda wouldn't do anything,it would be Link's rath Ruot would deal with.

"Oh that reminds me!Presents!"and with that Nabooru ran out of the church only to come back with her arms full of gifts.

"Hey yo!Link!Get in here elf boy!"she yelled.Daruina and Link lifted their heads from they're talk and walked inside.

"Here open mine first!" Nabooru gave them each seperate boxes and had an anxious look on her face,practically jumping with anticipataion. Zelda opened her's first and found a necklace with matching earrings inside.Truely a treasure worthy enough for a Queen. Link opened his next.It was slightly larger and narrower. He opened it and looked inside.His eyes lit up,two theiving blades,which all the Geruods had.The craftsman had refused to make him some,and he was dying to own a pair of blades that had caused him to go to jail.Just one of his problems.

"Hey thanks Nabooru!These are so cool"he took them out and had one in each hand,looking at the blade's steel and other details.

"Yea yea,just be careful with them.When you get good at it,we can duel".

Up next, Daruina's present.He also handed them two seperate boxes. But when Link got his,he nearly fell over...actually good thing he put those blades down because,he did fall over.

"Holy crap,what are these?"

"Steel boots!"

"Wha?Why?"

"Incase you fall off the cliff into ankle high lava your feet won't burn".

"Oh,thanks.But I think these will prevent me form walking at all".

"Only when you hold them by hand,when on your feet they feel light as ever"Daruina said rather proudly. Link smirked,Daruina must have made them himself.Zelda opened her box to find a glass encrested case,used for holding jewelry. A tiny mirror inside reflected her sweet expression.

"Its lovely Daruina,thank you".

Ruto's present was quite different.She handed the two of them another box.She smiled an apology to Zelda and gave Link a small hug. Zelda opened her's and gasped. A blue dress made with the finest silk.It would fit like a dream and was so soft and light it felt like water. Link opened his to reveal a long coat with the same material.He smiled sweetly at Ruto and thanked her.She shrugged.

"Compliments of the Zora.Daddy worked on them for hours".

Impa's present. Giving them two packages and a bottle filled with purple liquid.She then pulled them off to the side.

"Don't drink that till later".

"Why what is it?"Zelda asked. Impa smiled.

"It is the world famous Lust drink,save it for the honeymoon". Both Link and Zelda turned red in the face and laughed nervously.

"Thats why I'm saying don't drink it now,...there is no stopping the result". They all went back and put the bottle down carefully,then opened their presents.Link pulled out a black tunic.

"Its magic resistant,making spells have a duller effect"Impa implied.Link thanked her with a bow. Zelda opened her's to see a leather covered hard book.She smiled brightly,it was a spell book.

"Thank you Impa!"she hugged her mentor tightly.

And last but certianly not least,Saria. Her hands were behind her back and she was a little embaressed.

"I do not have a gift for the both of you,but instead one to share.Actually its really kinda,not even for you.Azuo helped me buy it,and so its from her to even though she had to leave"Saria held out a flat sort of wide box to Link. He blinked and unwrapped it then opened it.In the box was a small childsize tunic and hat,coloring was white.A small knife was next to it.

"Its...its for when you have a son or daughter.This way they can visit us Kakori kids".Link and Zelda smiled.Link bent down and hugged his dearest friend tightly.

"Thank you Saria,its really thoughful".He stood up and wrapped his arm around Zelda.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to this celebration,and we'll thank Azuo for staying as long as she could.We will probably seeing you all again very soon,because we will either be having a child or feel like a barbeque! We hope to have this city up and running by the next time you guys visit"Link smiled to them all.

"So if we dropped by tomorrow this would be done?"Daruina laughed.Link smirked back at him.

"You could drop by tomorrow but we won't be here".

"Why not?"Nabooru asked.

"You can't expect us to have our honeymoon here can you?"that made them all laugh,except poor Saria who didn't know what they meant. That just made Link want to laugh harder.She was infact older than him,despite her looks and she still didn't know about this type of stuff.After regaining their breaths Link and Zelda gave them each a hug goodbye.Although Daruina acted as though he were never going to see them again.No not kidding,he scooped them into his arms and squeezed tight.

"Hey...ugh...we'll...wheeze...keep in TOUCH"Link managed to get out before being put down. Zelda held onto her head in fear of it coming off.

"Hey Zelda,I saved this present for you alone,so no one else looks"Nabooru led her away from the crowd and pulled out one last box.And inside was A geruod outfit,except the pants were alot slimmer and see through from the calves down.Zelda's face turned red the instant she saw it.

"Put a little show on for him k? Just test with me,how well the Hero of Time can take torment"Nabooru winked and gave her the box.It even had a little circulet piece similair to the one Nabooru was wearing,and even a see through cloth to go over her mouth.Zelda laughed nervously,making Nabooru snicker.

"You still remember how to dance like a geruod like I told you right?"

Zelda nodded.

"Good,put those lessons to the test later"and with that they both came back to the group of talking sages.And before leaving she said something that made an eyebrow raise on Link.

"Have fun you two".Zelda's blushed turned even darker,if possible.

A/N:Fist chapter of the sequal,oh man am I tired,you guys sure are demanding,but hey I still luv ya anyway.Whatta u think?Reviews please?


	2. Let the hatred begin

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved2

"Can I open them now?"

"Not yet!Be patient Zelda"Link led her carefully past a few trees.Zelda heard rushing water and knew she was near a stream or waterfall of some type.She had been blindfolded and was now forced to give him all her trust.

"Okay,now"the blind fold came off and Zelda looked. The scene was beautiful,a medium sized waterfall,hot springs a few feet away.And a cabin in the clearing.It wasn't just some small log cabin,it was actually quite spacious.

"Did you...?"

"Yep,created it myself.I've been working on this ever since I was a child...and now I must do what is tradition".Zelda raised her eyebrows. Link put his arm underneath the small of her back,then under her knee caps.And then carried her bridal style into the cabin. Once inside she got to look around the place. It was nicely furnished with everything they could possibly need. He headed towards the bedrrom where he layed her down gently. He kissed her lips softly,enjoying the taste they gave off. She moaned softly inside his mouth,he then climbed on top of her. She clasped her hands onto his broad shoulders. Link used his hands to lift her,reach behind her and untie the lace that tied her dress together. He broke their kiss and looked at her,a sly expression on his face.

"You lied in a church"he smirked.

"What?How?"

"You wore a white dress on our wedding,when you and I know perfectly well that you are not a virgin". Zelda blushed deeply and giggled. She pushed him off and got up,ignoring his look.She went into the living room,then came back with the bottle.She set it down on the night stand,then went back into the living room.She didn't return right away.Link tolted his head to the side and wondered why she hadn't returned yet.

"Close your eyes"her voice came from the living room but sounded closer to the door.She was a bit nervous about this.Link sighed but closed his eyes none the less.Leaning against the headboard he waited. He heard the door open,and heard her foot steps come closer.

"Ok,now you may open them". Link opened his eyes and the breath was torn from his lungs. There sat Zelda in a geruod laundra type of outfit for him.She smiled at him through the cloth around her mouth. She picked up the bottle and moved the cloth to drink some of the contents inside.She closed her eyes and gave the bottle to him.He drank some as well and placed it on the night stand. Breathing in deeply,he closed his eyes,and awaited to feel anything at all happen. He felt Zelda place her hand on his shoulder,causing him to open his eyes. As soon as he saw her his eyes glazed over. He took her hand and moved it onto the bed and pulled a bit,making her lose her balance and fall onto him. Link then rolled over making Zelda be on her back,then kissed her passionately.

Link's hands were quick when taking Zelda's clothing off.Plus the material it was made out of really helped to.Zelda used her magic to make Link's clothing come off without any help. Only his hat remained.And he rarely ever took it off. Zelda's long and slender legs wrapped around his torso as her body easily molded together with his. Her hands twirled and toyed with the hair that actually escaped his hat. The blond silk could easily be done. But it was always the same,hat hair style. Zelda wondered if she could actually take it off,or if it shrunk to his head. She tapped on it,it moved.Therefore it could be taken off. She lightly grasped it and pulled it off. Link didn't seemed to mind,but instead broke the kiss and shook his head. Such nice hair,why did he have to hide under a hat all the time. He smiled down at her as she placed his hat on the bed post. She then smirked at him seducitvely and brought him down for another kiss. Her body called out to his,for him to take her. This stuff that they drank made it so he couldn't restian himself even if his life depended on it. He thrust himself into her,causing her to moan. His rythem increased as he pounded into her. Her back arched up into him,making what ever room there was left between them disappear. Her body moved equally with him. It wasn't long that after so much she could feel her climax rising.Only a few more times and then she screamed out his name.Her body shuddered as immense pleasure over took her,he came soon after.Laying on top of her he absently picked up her right hand and looked at the triforce engraved in it. It was a bit different than his.It had a light tint of blue while he had green,but that was it. He smiled and brought the covers over them,then rolled off her. She snuggled onto his chest and drifted into a deep sleep.But deep as it may be,it was not pleasant.

She and Link were still together but now he was standing in front of her,protecting her from something...or someone. There was another man whi had a sinister blade raised up,his red eyes held cold hatred that glared down at her. She and Link were begging him to do something,to be someone,but he wouldn't listen.He was so angry with them,he said they had killed some people very close to him. But they didn't,Link had brought back anyone who had died and they wouldn't remember a thing anyway. The blade was about to come crashing down on them but Link blocked it with the Master Sword,saying he had a choice to turn away from all of it.Telling him not to make the same mistake he did. Why should they even care what this boy did? Because he's a dangerous threat?Zelda couldn't tell but it didn't make her any less comfortable about it. The man then brought the blade up and stabbed Link,making him drop the Master Sword and fall to his knees.Zelda began to scream at the top of her lungs.She could feel herself being shaken,by the man in order to make her stop.

"Zelda!"

She opened her eyes to find that she was being shaken,but by Link.Her first reaction was jumping into his arms. He embraced her tightly,trying to shush her and clam her down by telling her she had a bad dream.She breathed in deeply as she realized she was drenched in cold sweat and it was nearly dawn.She snuggled if at all possible closer to him,before drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

Months pass,and time grows on.Zelda learns that she is pregnant,and could be due any day now. Her womb has swelled up with the occupence of a baby. According to the doctors,it was to be a baby boy. The village had come alive once again with peasants who knew the place well and was happy to be home. Everyone was now eager for the birth of their new prince,even a dangerous watcher. Ganondorf watched from afar,Queen Zelda and King Link talking to some villagers. They had wished them nothing but luck and hoped to see the new born prince soon. Ganondorf walked back to the dark castle where his lord awaited him.

"My lord".

"What Ganondorf?" Ganon turned to face him.

"Her majesty...is going to have a baby,Link's baby"Ganondorf bowed.

"Excellent work Ganondorf,you have truely deemed yourself worthy"Ganon laughed. He started to explain his revenge plan.

"Congratulations your Highness,here is your new baby boy"a nurse held out the new prince of Hyrule. Zelda leaned against the head board of the bed and took him within her arms. He was quiet,not like most babies that cried. Link held Zelda's hand and smiled down at their boy wonder. The other sages were in some type of waiting room,giving all the support they could.

"What should we name him?" Link asked. Zelda had the perfect name in mind.Another L name for him.He would have the same intials of his father.L.G. That way he could still carry on the family name of GreenLeaf.

"Lance...lets name him Lance"she spoke softly. Link smiled and nodded,the perfect name for the perfect child. He then helped her stand,they must show the anticipating crowd outside the castle. They walked onto the balcony and cheers erupted from the towns people. Link smiled and told them to get rest,it had been a busy day. The sages came in the room next to say hello to their godchild. Daruina felt lucky being the only godfather while there were so many godmothers. Link laughed nervously as Daruina asked if he could the baby. Zelda also looked a little uncomfortable,they trusted Daruina absolutely,but he was a little rough about everything.Like the first time he congratulated Link for making it out of the Dongon Cave alive.Nearly pounded him into mincemeat right there into the ground. Link made the excuse that couldn't have been better timing.

"I think we should let Zelda hold onto him for awhile,after all they both need rest"he then dragged all the sages out. Zelda smiled at him as he came back in after making sure they all left.

"Hopefully we'll make good parents"Link laughed.

"Why wouldn't we?"

Link walked up to her and kissed her forehead.He then went up to his newborn son and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Get some sleep"he said as he headed back to the door.He gave her a heart warming smile before descending down the stairs.He yawned as he sat down in his throne.He was still not used to the feeling,nor was he used to the guards and knights around te place calling him 'Majesty and Highness'. It was just akward,he had never been royal before,so hopefully he would do alright. A knight walked up to him and bowed.

"Your Majesty may I have a word with you please?"

"Ummm...sure". The knight awaited for him to arise before walking with him towards the garden to talk privately.

"What is it?"

"First I would like to congratulate you for becoming a father,I know you'll be a good one".

"Thank you".

"And second its a shame you won't get to see him grow up".

"And why wouldn't I?"Link asked coldly. The knight removed his armor to reveal Ganondorf. Link's eyes widend and before he could make a move as to hit Ganondorf,Ganondorf's heavily armored fist hit him in the back of the neck.Hitting a nerve,Link was knocked unconsious and his feet fell beneath him.

Minions came up the stairs and into the bedroom,where Zelda lay with Lance in her arms. When the door burst open she got in a defensive pose.Ganon walked through the door, a smug evil smile on his face.

"Congrats,its a boy"he laughed. The minions came and held Zelda down as Ganondorf came and took Lance away from her. She started to scream for him to give him back,then she started screaming for Link to help her.

"Your calls are no good,I had Ganondorf go and make sure Link can't help his precious baby,and his son to.Don't worry though,you guys made the wrong move to disobey me,so I'm simply going to take your dues for it"Ganon laughed as he then exited the room. The minions applied pressure to a nerve on Zelda's neck and she lost consiousness.

A/N: And so the sinister plot begins.What did you guys think?Sorry I took so long,had a small writers block. I hope to have chapter three by tomorrow ready for you all. I'm also leaving for a trip on Monday and won't be back till thrusday night,going to Islands of Adventure with a buddy of mine!britalexangel,have you read her stories?They're good,please read them.And I dunno when I should be able to write cause I'm going to New York soon and my cousins are to little for me to write like I do.Reviews please?


	3. Unexpected visit

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved3

Link opened his eyes wearily and looked up into the face of a knight.

"Majesty?Are you alright?"

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts,the sun was blaring in his eyes. He blinked a few times,and sat up,letting all happenings come back to his mind.His eyes widend and he gasped in shock,he quickly bolted out of the garden and up the flight of stairs. He burst through the door to find Zelda unconsious,but no baby. He went over and picked her up gently. She awoke and as soon as she saw it was him she began to break down.

"They took him Link!They took Lance!Ganon wasn't dead!"she cried into his chest. Link tried to sooth her but found he could not control the rage within him.He could feel everything turn cold and pure hatred erupted from him.

"Ganondorf is still alive as well"he said heatedly.

"Come,we must go get Lance back from that horrible castle". Zelda nodded and changed into her Shiek form. Grabbing the Master Sword,they headed out on horses. But by the time they got to that castle,it had already been destroyed.

"No!"Zelda whispered,the castle lay in ruins. They had destroyed it,then found a new location so the angry parents couldn't trace them.

"Everyone in the village is to search for him! I mean everyone,if we must suffer,then they must suffer"Link swore.

Weeks had gone by,but no luck. Whats not to say that Ganon left Lance to die in the dark castle before blowing it to ruins? Zelda was beginning to lose faith and hope into the villagers finding something. Link couldn't do anything with his rage and sorrow,so he locked himself up inside a specific room and just made holes in the stone walls.

"God damn it!"Link cursed,and dust rised up after another blow.He breathed in deeply and his muscles tensed. His fists clenched tightly together. Why were these things happening to him? All he had ever done was help people,he brought people back even though it caused him much pain. A light knocking sounded from the door,and in walked a guard.His eyes diverted to the ground and shook his head somberly.Link's head dropped until his knees touched his chest.They had searched from Chrysler to Dodge,to the end of the earth,and still nothing could be found.

"Your Majesty?Perhaps it would be best for everyone for the search to be called off.Ganon isn't the type to keep children alive".

Link looked up to him,his eyes threatening to start crying.

"Your right,we've been searching for months,almost a year.Call off the search,go home to your families.I am...sorry I made you waste time".

"Do not be,you had every right as a parent"the guard bowed and left him.

Zelda came in shortly afterwords and was brought into an embrace. He could understand if she became a mute or if anything happened to them.One things was for sure,they wouldn't be the bright and cheerful elves they once were.

Years passed and in time everyone had grown not to mention the mysterious disappearnece of their beloved prince. Zelda refused to have another baby,and Link couldn't blame her. She had the phobia of someone taking it away again.

The town wasn't always sorrowful,and the castle wasn't always bright,but everyone learned to make the best of things.While sleeping a large sound came from the village,waking the King and Queen of Hyrule.

"There something in the village"Link said getting up and getting dressed into his tunic.He made his way downstairs,ignoring the comments from the guards to stay put,and not to do anything to put him in danger.

Link was better at being a warrior then a King.Grabbing a sword he made his way out to the screaming peasants.

There was a man,dark blond hair,red eyes,dark look.Streams of red in his hair.He was holding a panicing woman but when Link made his appearence he dropped her.

"Are you the one,they all believe in?Their King,Link?"he asked.

"Who the hell are you?"Link asked. The man smiled cruelly.

"Someone you don't want to know". He then unsheathed a blade and started to duel Link.

Zelda looked out the window,her elven eyes making it easy for her to see who exactly was out there.She gasped,it was the man from her dream,and they were fighting.

She quickly dressed into her Shiek outfit and hopped off the balcony,making her way to the battle taking place.

"You are very skilled at fighting,who taught you"Link huffed as he blocked one of the mysterious assaigns attacks.

"My master,he taught me when I was very small,after telling me my parents had died at the hands of murders".

"Oh thats a shame"Link said forcing him off his feet.The man jumped back onto his feet and brought the blade down only to be blocked by the claws of Shiek/Zelda.

"What do you want from us?"she asked coldly,remembering what he did in her nightmare.

"Oh look,her Majesty has come out to play".She growled under breath. She could feel the bands of silver around her finger tips and let them unwind into a dangerous coiling whip,which she cracked expertly. She then made it scrap across the man's cheek.He backfliped away from the two of them.

"We will,meet again.I have a bone to pick with you two,for making my life into a living hell"and with that he did one of Shiek's signature moves. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke,leaving the nobles confused as ever.

"I don't remembering doing anything of any sort to this guy what so ever"Link spoke softly.

"Me either"Zelda said,taking off her face protections.

He sighed and sheathed his sword,then took her hand and led her inside the castle.Back up to bed they went,sleep is what they needed more than anything.

A/N:I know its short but I was rushing.Two questions this time.1.Reviews please?2.Can you guess who paid them a visit?


	4. Angry Much?

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved4

The cobblestones were unnaturally dark for inside this strange cavern. Those two had confused the warrior's mind badly.

"They had the triforce on their hands"he spoke to his master. Ganon looked up into his apprentice's eyes.

"Any fool can have them tattooed on the back of their hands"he spoke softly with a gentle smile.

"Still,my lord...it looked to real to be a fake".

"Lance,Lance,Lance...who are you going to trust? Two people that killed your parents,or the one who saved you?"Ganon patted the boy's back fatherly like.Lance cast his eyes downward and gave a feeble smile.

"Yes my lord,your the one I believe"he gave a small bow before retiring to his chambers.After he had made his long journey up the stairs another minion came from the shadows.

"He suspects nothing...are we still putting the plan through my lord?"the creature wheezed.

"Patience...thats all it takes" Ganon smiled cruelly.

Zelda walked down the hallways to her room.She sighed as she passed along her son's future room.She knew she shouldn't but she walked in and looked around.Neither she nor Link could bear coming into this room,not after making it,it was never to be used. The box the Saria had given them with the child size kakorien clothes still lay folded in the box.The hand knife covered with dust at the side. All of Link's child weapons on the walls,and silver bands with the emborided marking of her families crest carved into it. A small silver circulet enladed with emeralds,and a few other knick knacks. Her bottom lip trembled as she picked up the child sized boots,streams leaked from the corner of her eyes. She heard footsteps coming in her direction,she dropped the object and quickly hurried out,closing the door behind her and rushing back to her room.It was her castle,she knew all the secrets of it...then why was she running as though she were a thief?

'Because I cannot allow the past to take advantage of me' she chided herself mentally.Turning the corner fast,making her dress sway and snap behind her,she rushed down to the library instead.If she could not live in the past,then perhaps she could have Link do it for her.He was her husband,surely he would reverse time for her?Of course!Why didn't she think of this before?She smiled happily and skipped to the library.

"What do you mean you can't?!"Zelda half shrieked half cried at Link.He was in the library doing his normal research,but now this place with stacked books were no longer quiet.

"I-cannot"Link said firmly and clearly,turning back to an elvish book he was reading.Zelda stared at him,never once in her entire life had she felt anger towards him,now it was rolling off her like the waves on the ocean shore.

"Tell me why!"she commanded,fists clenched. Link looked up at her from his book,put it down and stood up,not facing her.

"Because I do not know what will happen...not only will time go back but who knows what else.Zelda,do you really think if we could not stop them from taking our son in the first place,we will a second time? YOU do not understand the confusions of time travel.Many dangerous things can happen".

"But we would be able to know ahead of time what they were going to do"Zelda replied cooly.

"Again,you don't understand it.So what if we knew what was to happen ahead of time?We cannot change history".

"But,you changed the outcome of Hyrule,tell me how thats not changing history!"

"Because,I went into the furture and then back to normal time.We lived in the present where we could stop it,this...this we cannot change,no matter how hard we try".

"But maybe if we just..."Zelda started.

"The answer is no Zelda"Link replied coldly. Zelda's head sank till her chin hit her collarbone.She briefly closed her eyes before opening them again,this time with determination.

"Then if you will not help me,I will do something about it myself"she turned her back to his own,but she caught his words before leaving.

"You think I'm not doing anything about it?What do you think I've been doing?I've been trying to figure out the location for where ever Ganon might be so that he will tell us what happend to our son! Just because nothing has been going how we want it to,doesn't mean that I don't care.But then you can't face the facts can you?No no no...Her majesty Zelda has been a spoiled little rich girl who got everything she ever wanted in a heart beat,till something turned it all upside down,and now she must work for what she wants.She has no idea what it was like as a child without any parents themself,living off their skills,no one remembering their birthday,no one caring if they died...because they would never know.No,you have to have everything you want and when you want it.I thought you grew out of that childish fettish,but I guess I was wrong"it was the harshest thing that had ever left his lips and directed at her.Zelda stopped dead in her tracks,which was worse,because he spoke not only about his own past,which she had never been able to get the whole story,but he spoke truth about her.She didn't turn to look at him but instead broke into a run.

Once the library was quiet,Link sat down once more,putting his face into his palms. He regretted yelling at her already,but she didn't want to open her eyes and see the facts that...they weren't getting their little boy back from the past. He slowly put his hands down and opened his eyes.A soft knock came from the door,making him look up. He tilted his head to the side,and got up to answer it.He opened it to let a creak of light in but the door was then pushed completely back with such force,sending him back a few feet. He looked up to see Zelda,he black dress glittering,red eyes looming over him.Her nails razor sharp,and a wicked smile playing across her lips.

"Hello hunny".

Lance walked down the halls of a castle he barely knew,and yet it seemed all to familiar to him. He heard laughter through a random door and pushed it open,revealing two elves with blurred faces.The she-elf was sitting on the bed,cradling something in her arms.The elf was looming above,probably smiling but he couldn't tell.

"L&5...what should we name him?"asked the she-elf he guessed as his mother.He couldn't be sure what she had just his father as,but he never the less answered.

"Lance...we shall name him Lance"his father spoke softly.He didn't address his mother in any hopes or attempts to figure out what their names were.The triforce glistened its golden light reflecting off their blank faces.That was all Lance could remember before being shooken awake.

"Young master Lance"a minion was shaking Lance's broad right shoulder. Lance sat up immediately.

"What?!"he snapped,rubbing his temples,trying to recollect the dream as though it might give him the names of his parents.

"My lord wishes to see you,it is morning already"the minion spoke before bounding off down the stairs.

Link ducked as Zelda threw the table he was leaning on only a few moments ago at his head.She was the one who had the advantage this time,he wasn't going to fight her.

"Zelda!Snap-out-of-it!"he shouted as he moved to avoid death by books.But her expression and mood told him "no way in hell buddy". She had actually managed to hit him with the corner of a very heavy book.The edge was sharp as it scrapped along his high cheek bone,just under his left eye. His own eyes now began to turn red and tunic going black.Rolling to dodge more flying objects ,he ran straight to her,catching both hands with his own,trying to force her off her feet.

"What?!Just because I don't do as you say once you try to kill me?!"he was straining to push her back.She did not answer but only pushed back. Her teeth clenched but so very easily to tell that her bottom lip was tremebling again.She was just doing anything to let her anger out.Her attacks started getting weaker until she gave up entirely and fell into his arms,crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry.P...Please forgive me"she cried into his chest.Both their features going back to normal.He shushed her by calming her down completely,before carrying her to bed.They had,had a rough morning/night.

"And that is the plan,Lance.You bring me the two elves from Hyrule and I'll tell you everything you need to know".Lance bowed and jumped on his horse,riding off into the rising sun.

A/n: Get this my flight got canceled thats why I didn't update.But now I did and I'm trying to read everyone's story that has requested me do so.Umm...reviews please?


	5. Mom Dad?

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved5

Lance sneaked past the wandering onlookers from the town,up to the castle.Shouting could be heard when extremly close to the stony walls.It was muffled but he could hear some of it.

"We're...getting...boy...ck!"

Lance raised his eyebrows,no chance in decodeing anything they said,besides he needed to bring them back to his master.Sneaking past the guards were easier than expected,he didn't know he could be so stealthy.

'Must run in the family'he thought to himself,smiling.Testing the wall of the castle,he scaled up to the window.The morning light had still not given him away.He opened the window carefully and quietly,plopping down inside.

"What the hell happened in here?"he whispered aloud as he looked upon the strewn books and tables.Picking up some of the loose pages,Lance sat down in a nearby corner and read them.It was about time travel.

'So they're into sorcery huh? A very hard subject to cope with no doubt about it.Hmmmmmm,makes me want to know what they plan on doing with the time stream'.Footsteps were coming from the hallway,heading in his direction.Lance dropped the pages and hid behind a still standing bookcase.He slowed his breathing and watched as a guard quietly came in the room,looked at the damage and then mumbled to himself about cleaning up later.Waiting a few moments,Lance finally set out in search of his prey.The hallways looked familiar,but this was no time for a trip down memory lane.Breathing deeply he listened for the tinyest sounds of anything for attack or ambush.Walking quickly and quietly he made his way to the bedrooms.He stopped at one that had been slammed shut.Thinking thats where his victims would be hiding he opened it carefully,only to find it was a little boy's room.Lance raised an eyebrow,they had a kid?The dust on the objects told him they had been expecting one but had probably died during childbirth,and her majesty didn't want to try again in fear of losing another child.Lance couldn't blame her,how would he act if he had a child which was taken away from him and dragged to hell?(resemblance much?)

He decided he didn't need to be in here,it reminded him to much of his own childhood...well what parts he could remember anyway.

After returning back to the hallway he stalked down entrance to the king and queen's room.Light breathing could be heard from the both of them.Good,they were asleep,but for how long would they stay that way?He opened the door very carefully and slipped inside.Yes,they were asleep,and from the looks of it,they had just went to bed.

'I bet their the ones that had that big fight...but whoever thought married couples would actually ''fight'' '.Lance had always thought when parents fought they yelled,these two were quite different. Making his way to their bed,Lance paused at a mirror.There was a portrit of the King and Queen behind him,and from the angle he was at,he looked as though he belonged in the picture to.He got an electric shock at how much he seemed to fit in,before shaking it off.He couldn't fit in,he was to evil for these good people.Their blue eyes clashed against his dark red ones.Some features just didn't cut it.He turned from the mirror back to his sleeping opponets,moving oh so catlike trying not to wake them.But to late,her majesty had just say up,her eyes alert.Lance ducked and hid at the side of the bed,crawling his way to her side to hopefully knock her out.Her eyes were catlike,watching everything for a sign of movement.She looked down and saw her assaign,but could do nothing about it as he blew some sort of powder at her which made her lose consciousness.She'd be out for a few hours,which was long enough.Lance crept his way back and tapped on Link's shoulder,waking him as well.He on the other hand didn't get to see exactly who was attacking him before he also lost consciousness.

Link and Zelda opened their eyes,looking around for any type of sign to show them where they were.A huge figure was emgerging through the shadows,and an evil grinning face stared down at them.

"Hello Link,Hello Zelda"Ganon smiled,his voice was a happy little whisper.Link tried to shout at him but his voice wasn't working,it was as though his vocal cords had been shut down.Of course,that powder had shut it down so that they couldn't call for help.Zelda was trying to free herself but had very little luck.Ganon beckond Lance forward,but without using his name.

"My dear boy,would you like to finish these two off for me?"

"Yes my lord"Lance breathed deeply,raising a sword.

"Oh wait a minute"Ganon spoke and Lance put the sword down.

"I want to introduce them to you,since their voices falter them at the moment.The majesty's of Hyrule,King Linkthe Hero of time,and Queen Zelda,Princess of destiny and ruler of sages.Your very mother and father".Lance's eyes widened and he dropped the blade,its clatter echoed off the walls.Link and Zelda had now stopped struggling and were now looking at him.

"No...they cannot be!They...They're pure of heart and I'm evil!"

"You think they don't have an evil side?Link,Zelda, this is the revenge I promised you"Ganon picked up the very blade Lance had dropped and raised it high above his head and prepared to strike Lance.But a sudden burst of flame hit Ganon square in the back.He turned angrily to see Zelda,her gaze fierce and ablaze with deep hatred.

"You must be out of your damn mind Zelda"Ganon turned to hit her instead but chains wrapped around his throat.Link had his 'leave her alone' facial expression set into place.Lance was to stunned and could not move,he just simply stared.How could they be his parents?Look at him!He was a monster!And they were heroes.He didn't realize that they had gotten out of their chains and were now attacking Ganon.

"Lance,help me".Lance looked up at Ganon.He had the nerve to ask for help from him when he had just tried to kill him and maniputlated him to bring his 'parents' to this dreaded place.

"Sure"he said darkly,picking up another sword and thrusting it through Ganon's stomache.He had been tricked out his happy go lucky life because of this monster,but before he could do anymore damage,Link and Zelda grabbed both his arms and ran out of there.Minions were coming to stop them from all directions,blocking they're way of the exit.

"There's another one"Lance spoke up,even though getting away from this small army was impossible.

"Link,hunny,a little help?"Zelda had placed her hands together and was focusing on a spell,ready to blast them to bits.Link looked at her,they didn't have time to fight all of them before Ganon got up to kill them...wait,time!

Link got out his orcarania and played a small tune.Lance looked at his 'father' as though he were crazy,now was not the time to give a concert!But the minions began to slow down till they stopped moving completely,nothing moved except him.

"Its only set for a few minutes,we'll never get that door open with time stopped,show us the other exit"Link looked up at Lance,Zelda looked around making sure they were all still.Lance's jaw dropped as he witnessed time stopping.

"LANCE!"

Lance jumped at the sound being yelled at,something he had always longed for since he was little for whatever reason.It was Link who yelled,the spell wasn't going to hold forever and they needed to go now!

"Right,sorry,this way".They all ran up to the towers.Lance paused outside the window.

"I know it may look impossible but you can scale down the wall".

"That'll take to much time,we need to get out of here before everybody can move again"Link replied getting out his hookshot,he looked up at Zelda.

"Meet you down there?" Zelda nodded and disappeared.Lance jumped again,but didn't get a chance to shake out of it as Link grabbed him and jumped out the window.Lance saw the ground coming closer and closer till the hookshot snapped them back.

They all ran to the temple of time,for right now it was the only shelter near and it would do for now.

A/N:What did you think?Ummm reviews please?


	6. Now I know where I get it from

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved6

Throwing the doors wide open,all three elves ran in and shut the doors behind them.The temple of time was quiet now,no monks or chanting that Link had grown so used to.Dust sat in every corner of the room,spiderwebs taking over the padestal.Zelda breathed in deeply and sat down on the floor.

"Alright can you two explain to me what the hell is going on here?"Lance folded his arms and sat next to her.

"First of all do NOT raise your voice to me young man,and second,watch your mouth with what you say"Zelda tugged on Lance's ear.

"That's no issue,plus he's 18years old,he can curse if he wants"Link sighed leaning against a nearby wall.Lance smiled at him,if he felt comfortable saying it,he surely would have said 'alright dad!'

"Now,what do you wish to know?"

"Umm for starters,how come I look like this and you look the way you two do?!"

"Because an evil being raised you".

"Didn't...didn't you two come look for me?"Lance's shoulders slumped down.

"Of course we looked for you!How could you think we wouldn't?!"Zelda wanted to smack him in the head but refrained from doing so.

"Just a question Zelda,no need to get aggitated"Lance blinked,he just couldn't call them his parents,he just couldn't.

"How come you attacked us anyway?"she asked.

"Orders"Lance replied simply.

"So you never stopped to think about who we were?"

"Zelda,he didn't know who we were"this time Link answered.She glanced up at him,eyes narrowing.

"I didn't ask you"she tried to smile.

"There is no need to question his every action Zelda,if he has questions,he'll ask"Link replied darkly.Zelda stood up and walked up to him,talking only so he could hear.

"Well he may not trust us enough to talk to us,so let my motherly instinct over-ride your heroic"she gave a false smile before turning around.

"Wait,whoa whoa whoa,now hold on a sec,you think your theory is better than mine when I've actually handled cases like this before?" he asked coldly.

"You may have handled stuff like this before to other people,but our son is very different from most people".

"What just because he's a bloody royal?"he hissed.Lance kind of watched from the sidelines,they sure did start to argue alot lately.

But saying those words struck a nerve in Zelda.Right before her son's very eyes her nails turned razor sharp,her eyes turning a deadly crimson red.Lance staggerd back a bit,this is where he got his dark side from?His mother?No...his father,it was like looking in a mirror that showed you in later life when he glanced at his dad.

"Your not always right you know"Zelda said bitterly.

"No,but pretty damn close".

"Can you two stop it PLEASE?!"now Lance felt like a kid.Both pairs of red eyes drifted to him and returned blue.

"Why have you two been argueing so much lately?"he shot the both of them dark glances.Now Zelda and Link looked at eachother,an apologectic look from each of them.

"I don't know...I've been feeling really angry lately and had had no one to take it out on"Zelda shrugged.

"Evil me escapes at times"Link smiled lightly.Lance breathed in deeply.

"M...mom...d...d...dad...what are we supposed to do next?"he had trouble getting those words out,which now cause surprised looks to send his way.Trying not to make Lance feel nervous,Link pondered in thought.What were they going to do next?

"Well...I guess..."But Zelda cut him off by placing a hand over both boy's mouths.After removing them she put a finger to her lips,be quiet.Link nodded before carefully making his way to the door and peering out into a crack.Ganon stood outside,a big smile on his face.

"You cannot honestly think I wouldn't look here first!I can smell your blood running in your veins,and there is no where else to hide".Link backed away slowly from the door,they knew that he and his family were here.But perhaps he could get to the Master Sword before they broke through the weakend door.Well at least he thought so,but by the time he broke through the slab of concrete they would have killed everyone by then.The song of time no longer opened the doors,the monks had sealed off the magical sword from everyone,even him.Link knocked on it semi-hard,and it was not the least bit hollow.

"Damn it!"he cursed inwardly.Putting his shoulder to it he tried to push it loose from its hinges,only to be rewarded by a large creak.Zelda tugged on Lance's arm and both hid in the corners of the room,towards the door but it made it so you couldn't see them.

The door opened and in walked in Ganon,a wide smile upon his face.His eyes set on Link,and a wicked looking blade in his hands.

'Oh,shit'Link then turned back towards the slab,still trying to move it.Hearing Ganon get closer,Link just threw his shoulders into the wall.The pain was unbearble,but the slab had moved just a bit.Looking back Ganon still paced himself,Link would never get the door open and get to the sword in time.Backing up a bit Link ran full straight ahead but at the last minute turned to the side so that his shoulder made impact.This time the slab move a great deal but still not enough,but what was worse,on that last impact Link had heard and felt his shoulder bone snap.His face surely said 'OW!'

"Hello Link,would you like me to fix that for you?'Ganon was now right behind him,blade placed near his back.Link didn't turn around,thats what Ganon was waiting for,turn around and get stabbed in the stomach. Moving so that the sword wouldn't cut a line down his back,Link leaped up and pressed his back against Ganon's chest,then used his feet to push the slab even more.But he didn't stay up very long,before Ganon used a giant hand to pick him up and push him against the slab.

"You want it to open?Ok I'll help"Ganon laughed evilly and started to push Link against it with all his might.It was as if all of his ribs were breaking,because either that or it was something else that got a few more snaps infront of him.Link gritted his teeth,he was having trouble breathing,Ganon was crushing his lungs.Ganon then took him away and threw him towards where Zelda and Lance were hiding.Ganon made his way over there quickly,even though his minions were guarding the door.

"Hello dear Princess...wait no,your queen now aren't you?Awe,I see you got your bouncing baby boy back!To bad he'll be taken away again and sent to hell,he has committed several crimes,and must surely pay".

"He already did pay!When you took him to that horrible place,there is no need for him to pay for your mistakes!"she screamed at him.Ganon back handed her like old times,causing her to move back a bit.Lance punched him,helping her up.

"Don't you dare touch my mother!"he yelled,then caught what he had just said.Did he really feel she was his mom?Or because she had stood up for him it caused him to be angry,whichever the case he could not dwell on it.

"Why you little brat!"Ganon started to raise the blade and strike him but didn't get to on the count of...

"No your the little brat!"a giant megaton hammer came crashing against Ganon's side and knocked him into the wall.All his bones had been fixed when he had done his transformation in order to save his life.Lance looked at him,trying to catch Link's eye but Link was to focused on Ganon.Picking up the hammer he made his way back to where he had just knocked Ganon.

Ganon shook his head and barely ducked as the hammer came swishing next to his head.He pushed Link back with a force of magic,knocking the hammer out of his grasp.Link made a move to retrieve it,but didn't get the chance as Ganon swiped him off his feet.Ganon ran towards the hammer and picked it up,before it fell back down.It was heavy,even for him so how did this foolish elf make it look so easy?A whistle made him look up to face the fist of Link with his golden guantlets.

"Lance you have to help your father"Zelda turned to him.

"How?!"

"Here,shoot Ganon with this light arrow"she replied making a bow from magic and handing him one light arrow.

"Wish I could but I can't shoot a bow"Lance shrugged.Zelda looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean you can't shoot a bow?!Everyone in the Greenleaf family can shoot a bloody bow!"

A/N:Umm...how was it?Oh and ha ha,you thought he was going to kill them...in this chapter.To continue later


	7. Daddy's little boy

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved7

"Well I didn't know I was a Greenleaf until earlier today!"Lance shouted back at his mother.She grasped his shoulders and shook him hard enough to rattle his brain.

"Pull yourself together Lance,you are your father's only help for well...helping him!"

"What about you so called mom?"

"I have other business to take care of.Just do it,I'll be taking care of the minions...go!"Zelda handed him the light arrow and the bow before changing into her shief form and attacking the creatures.Lance sighed before running towards Ganon,he had no clue how he was going to do this.Trying to figure out how exactly to put the damn arrow right on the string.

"Oh fuck it"he put both away in hidden pockets in his tunic and brought out a sword instead.He jumped on Ganon's back and forced the sword down.Ganon screetched loudly and pryed it out before throwing Lance straight at Link,knocking the two of them down.Seeing them both get up made Ganon think he was seeing double,except Link's aura was stronger than his son's.Ganon picked up one of his nearby minions and hurled it at the two elves.Link and Lance ducked as the little creature squealed as it met fates end at the stubble wall.

"Father and son,reunited just in time to be killed.Oh how sweet,but I do think two against one is unfair"Ganon smiled before pulling out an ornament of some type of sorcory. Lance grabbed the sides of his head,his temples throbbing painfully,why did this hurt so much?The ornament was glowing a fierce red and shaking every so often.Lance slipped to his knees and Link tried to comfort him,trying to heal him.

"I told you this was my revenge Link,did you really think making you realize it was your son was it?"Ganon laughed,breaking the ornament in half.But Link wasn't listening,he wasn't even paying attention to Ganon anymore.

"Get away from me"Lance said darkly.

"Why!"Link breathed,but to late.Lance had brought the blade that was in his hand straight up,piercing through his father's chest.A sound of utmost pain came from him before falling over,gasping for air.His mother's scream snapping him out of the trance.He looked at her to find one of the minions had stabbed her when she checked on him.Both his parents now were clutching their bodies and trying to breathe.

'No!' Lance paniced,the voices in his mind calling him what they had called him for years.

'Failure...liar...traitor...MURDERER!'

"NO!"he screamed,Ganon's laughing died out and the minions hushed,wide smiles on their faces.Lance looked up,they weren't mocking him with silence,they were standing completely still.Time had stopped completely,only he could move about.How on earth could he balance time when only his father was chosen to do that,unless since he had literally killed his father it passed to him.Shaking he spoke aloud.

"R...Rewind,go back,ala kazaam!Go backwards in time already!Umm...back to the past five minutes ago?"he tried to make time go backwards,he had a plan.His head drooped,oh how he wished to go back.The figures moved backwards,he himself as well.Flying backward back onto Ganon's back and pulling out the blade,to going forward and piercing it through,stopping as Ganon reached inside his cloak.

Lance ran forward and grabbed it before time could unfreeze and smashed it.He didn't feel anything as he himself went back to his place at his father's side as time seemed to take place again.Ganon looked about and wondered why his ornament had gone,saw it in pieces and then smiled at Lance.

"Looks like daddy's little boy used time travel"but as Ganon got closer he noticed it was Link who looked dark.Lance's eyes had gone blue and the red streaks had disappeared.His tunic a flaming red instead of black,his crued looking sword a beauty worthy of the noble.Lance pulled out the bow,arrow some how loaded in it correctly.

"Don't move,or else!I know this will kill you,and I have no problem with that".

"Lance,there's a reason why I never taught you how to fire a bow"Ganon laughed again.But his smiled faded as Link put his own arms on top of Lance's,guiding him exactly how to do so.

"And thats the reason why you fear me"Link smiled cruelly.Pulling back on the string,the light arrow came uncomfortbly bright.Once released it zoomed at the speed of light (go figure a light arrow at the speed of light).Ganon shielded himself and prepared for impact but it never came.Ganondorf had taken the hit for his 'master' who never respected him or anything.

"What do you know,he was useful".

"I knew there was a reason I really hated Ganondorf"Link sighed,"Go get another arrow from your mother if you can".Lance scurried to his feet and ran up to Zelda.

"Link are you crazy,you can't expect Lance to distract...Lance!You...you don't look evil anymore"Zelda smiled as she punched a minion in the head and it burst into flames.

"Hey umm...mom?We kinda need another light arrow"he smiled nervously.She sighed and produced another.

"This time,hit 'him'.Wait Lance you have a smudge of dirt right there"she licked her finger tips before rubbing it off.Ok,now Lance really felt like a kid,but he actually kind of enjoyed it.

"MOM!"he whined,ok yep acting like one to.

Running back to Link he handed him the arrow,or at least tried.But Ganon was doing his best to make sure Link didn't get the arrow so he could shoot him.Lance tried to force Ganon off his feet in order to give it to him,but he couldn't.

"Just shoot him in the heart!"Link called out,two blades scratching against eachother trying force the holder to let go.Lance grabbed the bow and lined it up like he did last time.One problem,he had no clue how to aim or how much force to put on it.Trying to do his best he shot it,and it only his Ganon's ankle which didn't effect him at all.He didn't bother getting another arrow,if Link couldn't shoot it they were done for.Jumping back on top of Ganon's back he put the bow around his head and pulled,hoping to strangle him with the string.Ganon just picked him off like a tick and threw him the slab guarding the Master Sword.Lance got up and rubbed his head,that was it!The master sword had enough spiritual powers as a light arrow,and from the legends he had heard,it was the only thing that was more powerful than a sage's light arrow,no offense to his mother.But then again,his father had broken many bones in order to get this hunk of rubble to move without much luck.Looking around Lance spotted the megaton hammer,perhaps he could open it and give the sword to his father or use it himself?Running he got to the hammer and prepared to pick it up and keep running,yeah,fat chance right?He fell backwards like a dog in a cartoon when he can't run any further on the chain.How did Link make it look so easy!His mom sure did like built boys.He dragged it loudly to the slab.It would be a miracle if he could lift it high enough to smash it against this stone plate.He thought himself pretty strong,but now he felt weak.Finally after many minutes of hearing the fight continue behind him and having the luck of no one stopping him,he finally got it over his shoulder.He only had a few seconds before he would drop it again.He swung it horizontally,and it felt as though the entire temple shook,or maybe it was just him.The stone had move alot now,and he could see a crack of light peering out from the window's on the otherside.He knew he wouldn't be able to get the hammer back up,it'd nearly killed him before.Deciding he's push it the rest of the way,he placed his back firmly against it and walked backwards.Ganon looked up and saw that Lance had actually pryed the slab loose,and knew what he was planning to do.

"Get him!"Ganon said in the mist of his duel with Link.Link punched him hard in the head and then slammed his fist down on the tile.Flames started to rise up so the minions couldn't get passed them.

"I thought you didn't use magic Link"Ganon snarled.

"That was years ago Ganny" Link hissed.

Lance pushed harder.

"Come on!Move you stupid piece of sh..."it slid open.Lance fell down as soon as it did but jumped back up.He ran towards the pedstal,where the Master Sword lay,untouched by dust,and shining with glory.

"Finally!"

A/N:Its short I know but I was unsure of what to put.You understand right?Please review.


	8. back home

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved8

Running to the pedstal quickly,tripping over his own feet in the process,it seemed like an eternity until Lance reached the Master Sword.Getting his arms ready,since all his strength was gone,he hovered above the handle.Placing both hands around it,he yanked hard,but despite everything,it wouldn't come loose.Instead it gave an electric shock,making Lance jump back with pain.Why couldn't he pull it out?He was no longer evil,so why couldn't the stupid sword come out! A cold voice spoke inside his mind.

"You!You are not the hero of time!Only he may remove the sacred sword!"

'But...but I'm his son!You have to let me pull it out to give this to him!'he thought back.

"Hmm...indeed you hvae his blood running within your veins,but how do we know you didn't just drink it like some sort of monster?The hero of time's son disappeared years ago,where exactly is your proof?"

Lance looked at the sword,who the hell was 'we'?

'Now wait justa damn minute!Who the hell are you to be deciding who uses the sword when life and death is on the line here!' Silence from the other end,except for some whispering suggesting ideas to one another,non of which sounded to good for Lance.

"Lance!Whats taking so damn long!"Link yelled as he rolled away from Ganon's blade coming straight down,nearly missing him.Lance looked back and could see the two getting restless,his father really needed his sword.Lance growled angrily before leaping back onto the sword,trying once again to yank it out.Each time just as effortless as the first.

'Well,I don't care who won't let me!I need this damn sword!Now, let it go!'another electric shock,and Lance was sent flying.Assuring himself that he wouldn't be evil he tried to reason with the voices.

'Please...I'm only trying to help my dad'he thought calmly,ignoring the sounds of blades crashing together and the blood of minions spattering the walls a lovely crimson.

"Lance!"

"Dad!It won't let me pull it out!Only you can!"he shouted back at his father.

"Dammit!Damn the sages for being so cautious!Just...Zelda!Tell the sages to let Lance get the sword out!"Link shouted over the flames.

"No use!I can't get through to them,I need to concentrate harder but then I would die!Try to reason with them Lance!"she yelled back.

"Oh,god damn it!"Lance stomped the ground hard,annoyed.He looked at the sword again,then tried to yank it out,getting an even stronger shock before flying back into a wall.A laugh came from the voices.

"You are a stubborn fool aren't you?"

'No,I'm a stubborn Greenleaf,it runs in the family'.More whispers from the other side.

"Dear boy,what are your parents names?"

'Link and Zelda Greenleaf,the King and Queen of Hyrule.The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny,ruler of sages.My name is Lance Greenleaf,don't believe me,come and fight me!'Lance thought.

"Alright dear boy,since you cannot pull the sword out and the hero of time s to busy.You get one time free wish".

'A...a wish?'Lance ran to the opening,where he and Ganon were fighting.

"Dad!I get a time free wish since I can't get it out,what do I do!"

"Make a damn wish!"Link shouted,being thrown off his feet,blade raised high from Ganon.Lance paniced and ran back to the sword.

"I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Ganon stopped in his tracks and Link looked up.Everything began to go backwards,spinning faster and faster and faster like never before.His parents swirling around him,with him.

"Oh,I think I'm going to be sick!"Lance said slurring.But his voice wasn't the same,it was child like.He screamed,and thought tragically 'crap!Now I have to go through puberty all over again!' but then again,at least he'd have more strength,for he wasn't going to be kidnapped.Not again.

Everything stopped,and everything around Lance seemed so much larger then before.No...nothing was bigger,he was smaller.He...was only a few hours old.But odd thing was he remembered everything eveen only after a few hours of age.Looking up he saw his sleeping mother,and his father was in the room.A knight came in and had recquested to speak to him privately.

'NO!Dad!He's bad!'but Lance couldn't speak yet.Apparently he wasn't the only one to have remembered.

"I don't think so Ganondorf"bringing out a blade and thrusting in his stomach Ganondorf's helmet fell off,revealing his ugly self.Link picked him up and threw him out the window,he wasn't falling for it this time.After a few more minutes Ganon burst through the room and saw Link there.

"Boo"Link said enthuesactically.Ganon hadn't had the chance to suck the aura strength out of Lance,so he was incredibly weak,making it really easy for Link to throw him out the window to,following his actual death.

"Your Highness?"a guard rubbed his head,he had been knocked unconscious but was awake now.

"Burn him"Link whispered,he was talking about Ganon.Smoke rose up from the castle grounds,along with the delcious smell of bacon that cleared up when the morning arrived.

Zelda awoke from her slumber,she also remembered everything.Only they and the sages remembered,everyone else was clueless.She glanced down at her little boy.

"Hello Lance"she smiled as she placed a small kiss on his forhead.The baby laughed heartily and put his hands up,a tiny triangle glowing on his right hand.But now it turned into the triforce.

"L...Link.Why does Lance have the triforce when we also have it and there's only three in the world?"she asked nervously.But Link just smiled,he didn't seem to nervous.

"Because orginally,the triforce of power was to be mine,but Ganondorf took it.Now that he's gone it goes right down the bloodline".The baby laughed as his father picked him up.Lance finally had the family he asked for,and all he ahd to do was stand them.

A/N:Cute huh?What did you think?I plan on making one more chapter in the future to see how the family is when Lance gets older and he actually grew up with his parents.R&R please.


	9. Extra happy ending

Hatred's Cruel Shadow:Decieved9

Extra

Sixteen sweet years later Lance was leaning back in his chair,hmming a soft tune,while scracthing his head with a quill.

'How about Dear sages...you wouldn't let me weild the Master Sword from back in time,but your still invited to my birthday party...bring presents,and plenty of them!'No no no,that was stupid.He sighed and threw his quill against the wall,ink as well.The door opened and in popped his mother's head.

"Sweetheart,could you please try not to break so many things?"

"Sorry mom"Lance smiled.She didn't really care,but was trying to take responsibility,like he himself.She didn't leave yet but instead cleared his throat,making his attention come onto her.

"Happy bithday Lance"she held out a box to him and smiled as he took it.Raising an eyebrow he opened it to reveal a silver circulet,along with emerald placings upon the center.A small golden triangle was in the middle of the emerald,causing a shine to glare off.

"Thank you mom!Does...does this mean...?"

"You are offically a man,we will not baby you anymore.You no longer have a cerfew of sun up to sun down.All I ask is your not gone for more than two days straight,ok?"Zelda smiled as she kissed her son's forehead.

"Then can I make one request?"he smiled nervously.

"Whats that?"

"Can you not call me those baby names in front of my friends?"

"When have I ever...never mind.Deal,but I'm still going to say some things just to you".

"Save the pet names for dad"Lance half laughed,his mother lightly tapped him on the head.

"Well get on your good tunic,we have some guests with dinner tonight"and then she laughed.Once Lance was completely dressed in his nice clothes his father came to check up on him,or rather give him a birthday present.

"You know nothing of this,since your mother doesn't want you to.But if your going to be a man you need a way to protect yourself"he pulled out a sword in its saber.It had elvish markings all down the blade,finely crafted,and also was very shiny.Lance's eyes widend in the way his father's did when he got a new 'toy.He put the sword on his bed before giving his father a giant hug.

"Thanks dad!I'll take really good care of it!"

"Well I should hope so,that took a long time to make.Now come on,dinner should be ready".

Dinner was delcious,all the sages could make it and so could Lance's friends.His dearest friend Alexander gave him a new pair of magma proof boots.His crush Silvia gave him new gauntlets and even kissed him on the cheek,making him blush so badly.He wore his new circulet and his new sword at the hilt of his belt.He had gotten many great things of great value,and everyone had a splended time.Night passed and dawn was coming,Lance was saying goodbye to all of his guests as Silvia stopped at the door.

"Happy Birthday Lance"her emerald eyes sparkling and her dark black hair falling over her long pointed ears.She smiled sweetly,showing bright white teeth and leaned towards him.Lance leaned the other half and both met in a small kiss on the lips.After pulling away Lance searched for his words,but all he managed to come up with was...

"Ummm...yeah.Thanks".After feeling like an idiot he closed the door after her,she was the last to leave.Turning around he came face to face with his father,who had a wide grin on his face as he leaned against a nearby wall.Lance's face grew hot,please don't tell me my dad was there...

"She seems nice"his evil grin,not a good sign.

"Dad...please can you just shut up for the night!"Lance tried to make his way up to his room but his father was now blocking the stair case.

"You really think I'd embarass you?...Well...at least on purpose?"Link smile faded a bit.Lance said nothing except coughed lightly as in a 'duh dad,what the hell have you been smoking?'

"I'm not going to do anything to embarass you.Just make sure your up before noon today"Link turned and went up the stairs.

"Wait wait wait,why?"

"Because your friend Silvia had me schedual a lunch date for the two of you for your birthday.Night son".Lance stood in the hall,mouth a gape and disbelief written all over his face.

"You better not be pulling my leg!"

"Good night Lance".

Lance made sure to get up before noon,because if his father was fooling him,there was going to be hell to pay.He combed his hair,washed up and put on some decient clothing,as to think it was a surprise.Nothing to fancy,but nothing to dingy.He put his circulet back on and his sword back in its place.Prince Lance,Light elf.Yep everything was in place,he was also parts of Forest and Night elf,of course night.He breathed in deeply before heading down the spiral staircase.A guard was posted at the end of his journey,standing at attention.

"Sir Knight,where is my father?"Lance asked politely.The Knight bowed to him before answering.

"In the court yard young master".

"Thank you".Lance shielded his eyes as he walked outside,the sun was quite bright,but he could see his father without trouble.He walked calmly towards him and stopped as Epona crossed his tracks.The horse that was more protective of Link than Zelda was.Her nostrils flared at Lance and whined at sight of him.Lance smiled,the horse had also guarded him when he was a child,but no longer now.

"Hello Epona"he petted the horse's muzzel.She clicked her teeth at him and trotted back to his father.Link also petted her but she seemed more content when he did it.

"Good your up.Your mother has just gone to go get her,wanting her journey to be a safe one"Link looked up at his son,so much like him when he was younger except more relaxed.When he was that age he was battling so soon.

Lance and Silvia had had a good date,and were going to continue to see eachother every day.It made Zelda realize that sad truth,her little boy was not so little anymore,and she had to let him go.She couldn't bare the thought of him getting married and she never seeing him as much as she was used to.

"Zelda,you must learn to relax"Link had tried to calm her,but nothing would work.It took a few days until Link came up with a brillant plan,one which he also wouldn't mind.He blind folded her and surprised her by showing just where exaclty he had taken her.It was the cabin he built for their honeymoon,and he was holding up the bottle of their 'special' drink.

"Link?What...?"

"Lets have another baby".

The End

A/N:Not long I know,but how was it?I mean I guess I could make it a trilogy,or would that over do it? Lemme know people,I have an idea how it could.And please don't tell my its my decision,cause I'm asking you my readers,should I?


End file.
